In recent years, a system has been developed which can automatically determine that a threat which approaches the friendly military power in a relatively short time (e.g. a missile) should be intercepted by which interception means. For example, JP H11-183091A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a weapon scheduling apparatus which assigns to a target, a missile launcher that the number of times of discharging per a first bullet discharging waiting time is made the most.
An attack target of such an apparatus is a flying object such as a missile and an aircraft and approaches in a relatively short time. Therefore, the missile launcher which intercepts the target is fixedly deployed (developed) previously is a presupposition, and the apparatus does not need to approach the target. That is, in the system which allocates the apparatus which intercepts a flying object, the deployment of interception apparatuses could not be determined, and it is not necessary.
On the other hand, because a movable weapon exemplified by a ship takes some degree of time for a movement, the friendly movable weapon (e.g. ships) can be deployed previously for interception without waiting for the reaching of an enemy movable weapon to a target (our land and island). At this time, a troop operation person makes an operation procedure in which the deployment positions of the friendly movable weapons and a target of the firearms are set.
For example, when making the operation procedure of the troop, an enemy ship predicted route, a deployment position of the friendly ship which intercepts the enemy, and the deployment of the ammunition of the artilleries (e.g. firearms, rockets) and the guided weapons (missiles, guided missiles) are determined in consideration of the present deployment positions of the enemy ships and the friendly ships and each ability (attack, defense, role) and purpose. All of the operation procedures of such ships were made in hand of the person.
When all the operation procedures of the ships are made by persons, it took much time and the high level of performance of the person to make the operation procedure is required. However, the necessity to shorten time from the detection of the enemy ships to the deployment of the friendly ships increased with the appearance of a high-speed ship and the advance of guided weapons.